


Up, Up, and Away

by Geonn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, In Public, Minor Injuries, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Superheroes, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: Lena has a request, and Kara is wary of indulging it.





	

It took a lot of convincing, cajoling, downright begging, but eventually Kara agreed to do it. Lena tried to disguise her excitement but ended up smiling every time she caught Kara’s eye. The eagerness in her smile probably had a lot to do with why Kara finally gave in. Lena tried not to use her giddy grin for evil, but Kara was so susceptible to it, and she really did enjoy getting her own way whenever possible. And as far as kinks went, Kara was the only one who could help her with this particular one. And, it shouldn’t be forgotten, Kara was the main reason she had the kink in the first place so it was only right that she partake.

They stood on the roof of L Corp. It was almost ten o’clock, long after closing, on a cloudy evening. There were no strong winds but enough of a breeze that Supergirl’s cape was gently dancing around her thighs. When Supergirl went to the edge of the building to look down, Lena rested her chin in her hand with a hooked finger extended to brush over her lips as she admired her girlfriend. Which did she prefer? The skintight suit and short skirt that showed off her sculpted physique? The adorable sweaters that were so warm and cozy to snuggle into when they watched a movie on the couch? 

“Naked.”

Kara looked away from the precipice. “What?”

Lena dropped her hand, smiling. “I definitely prefer you naked.”

“Oh.” Kara blushed and walked back to where Lena was waiting, flustered. “Well. Uh. You’re... not so bad naked yourself.” She stopped, and they faced each other. “You’re absolutely sure you want to do this.”

“Yes.” Lena was breathless. She brushed her hands on her skirt, unwilling to betray her excitement with sweaty palms. “I trust you.”

“Okay.”

Kara moved to stand beside her. She put an arm across Lena’s shoulders and bent down. Lena held onto her as Kara lifted her up. Already there was that thrill, the excitement of being lifted in the air as if she was weightless. Kara looked so small but she was infinitely strong, and Lena never felt safer than when she was in her arms.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

Kara bent her knees and pushed off the ground. Lena tightened her grip. Kara looked down at her but didn’t ask if she wanted to call it off; she read what she needed to know in Lena’s face and then focused on the sky again. Lena focused on Kara’s face, the hair whipping around her face. She was limned in moonlight which only served to make her look more godly. Lena moved her hand to the back of Kara’s neck and placed the other flat against the crest which spanned Kara’s breasts. She focused on that design, the familiar swoop, and brushed it with her fingers as she was carried through clouds.

They went so high that they could see the sun again. It was night in National City but here, forty thousand feet above the ground, it was still dusk. Lena could see planes to the north and south, tiny as toys, and tightened her arms around Supergirl again. She was shivering from the cold but also from what was about to happen.

Kara said, “I can always take you back down.”

“No. Thank you. But I have to do this. At least once. Kiss for luck?”

Kara smiled and bowed her head. Lena felt her fear and anxiety melt, touching Kara’s lips with her tongue. She felt a shiver in Kara’s lips and knew she was scared as well. Somehow that tempered her own fear. She dragged her fingertips down the back of Kara’s neck to her cape. She took a deep breath - the air was so thin up here - and braced herself.

“Okay.”

“On three?” Lena nodded. “One. Two. Three.”

Kara let go of her.

Lena fell so fast she couldn’t even summon a scream. One moment she was secure in Kara’s arms, and the next she was plummeting back toward Earth. The clouds tore around her, wisps of it wrapping around her body and then dissolving as she picked up speed. She twisted, head down, as the sun disappeared again and night closed in. Something flashed past her but she was too focused on everything else to notice. She saw the city in it entirely spread out below her like a living map, and she realized she was going to die. She was going to hit the ground, Kara wasn’t fast enough, this was a mistake, it was all going to end like this, how could she have been so--

Kara caught her.

That was when Lena screamed, her knees drawn toward her chest and her arms instinctively wrapping around Kara’s neck in an unbreakable hold. Shivers wracked her body as she buried her face against Kara’s shoulder. She was crying. But also, as she was delivered back to the rooftop, she felt something else blooming deep inside of her. She kept her eyes closed until they were back on solid ground, when Kara gently lowered her onto the rooftop and knelt beside her.

“Lena?” She put a hand on the side of Lena’s head. “Are you okay?”

She opened her eyes and looked up at Kara, backlit by the moon. Lena sat up and put her hand on Kara’s face. The night she fell off the building and Kara caught her, she’d been too caught up in everything else that was happening to really process the situation. But it kept coming back to her in dreams. The freefall, the sheer terror, and then suddenly being safe and secure. It was the first time she’d been in Kara’s embrace and she felt confident saying it was the moment she’d fallen out of pure lust and into love with her. Ever since she’d been pushing for an encore, but Kara was hesitant.

_“You’re not thinking about how dangerous it is. I have to figure out wind speeds, trajectory, the speed you’re falling. I have to be sure to catch you just right so I don’t break your back or your neck when you stop falling. It’s like asking you to run full-speed down the sidewalk and stop to pick up a penny on the curb. And if I hurt you, I mean, even if I bruise your leg or something, I would be devastated.”_

Now, sitting on the roof, Lena feels the same flush of arousal that had hit her the first time. She was wet from the thought of how close she had come to dying. Each breath she took tasted sweeter, and the lights of the city seemed to flare with a new brightness. And there, right in front of her, was Kara. Her savior, her gorgeous girlfriend. Lena pushed her hand into Kara’s hair and pulled her close.

Kara smiled just before the kiss began. Lena’s tongue slid across her teeth and then into her mouth. Kara shifted her weight and put her leg across Lena’s, straddling her. The end of her cape fell across Lena’s feet as Kara reached down to lift up her skirt. Lena was also wearing a skirt, and she rocked her hips from one side to the other to inch the material up. It was probably ruined from sitting on the roof, but she didn’t care.

Their arms crossed as they reached for each other. Lena used two fingers to push down Kara’s underwear and leggings. She broke the kiss with a gasp as Kara’s fingers pushed inside of her, turning her head to the side. Kara took that as an invitation to kiss down her throat, something she’d quickly learned was like tossing a can of jet fuel into a campfire when they were making love. Lena bared her teeth and crossed her fingers, pushed them inside, and smiled when Kara stiffened against her.

_“If you do this for me,” Lena had said after their shower, “I’ll do something for you. That thing you talked about... the unrealistic fantasy...”_

_They were standing in front of the mirror in Lena’s favorite hotel suite, a gilded room of pristine white surfaces and mirrors which made it look immense. Kara was wrapped in a robe that was too big for her. Lena stood behind her, head on her shoulder, and reached around to play with the belt. Kara gasped and lowered her voice in embarrassment._

_“We can’t do that!”_

_Lena met Kara’s eye in the mirror. “Sure we can. No one ever goes up on the roof of L Corp...”_

Lena came without much help from Kara’s fingers. She slumped against Kara’s chest, turning her head so she could kiss the S, then fell backward. Kara repositioned herself, one hand flat on Lena’s upper chest as she began to rock her hips, riding Lena’s hand. Kara’s face was shadowed but Lena could still see the glint in her eyes. _“In public,”_ Kara had said when Lena prompted her for fantasies. _“Well, I mean, not_ public _public, but like outside, on a rooftop. I just thought it would be hot.”_

 _“In uniform?”_ Lena had asked, her lips still wet from Kara’s last orgasm.

Kara had kissed the moisture away, tasting herself. _“Of course in uniform.”_

And now Lena was seeing it happen. Supergirl, in full regalia, riding her fingers to orgasm. She threw her head back, flipping her hair to the side to reveal her face. Lena grinned. Kara was too focused on her impending climax to return the smile, but her eyebrows rose and her brow furrowed. Lena thrust her fingers deep inside, baring her teeth, and Kara cried out her name. Her muscles tightened and Lena felt a sharp unexpected pain in both fingers. She stopped herself from yelling and bit her bottom lip instead. She brought her thumb around and pressed it against Kara’s clit. Another spasm from Kara’s inner muscles and another burst of pain.

Lena knew how much self-control Kara used when it came to shaking hands or hugging. Anything that would show off her strength was mentally restrained. The pain in Lena’s hand was proof that Kara had lost control, and that was worth whatever injury she now had to nurse. That, and the sight of Supergirl shuddering with the aftershocks of pleasure. She was sitting straight up on Lena, her skirt fanned out over Lena’s abdomen. 

“Kara,” she whispered.

“Hold on...” Kara’s chin was pointed to the sky, her eyes closed.

“I can’t. I think you might have broken my fingers.”

“ _What_?” She pushed herself up and off, rolling to one side. She gently lifted the hand, and Lena hissed as the fingers were examined. “Oh, god. Lena, I’m so, so sorry.”

Lena grinned, though her eyes were wet with tears. “I’m not.”

“I _hurt_ you! Pretty badly!”

“You didn’t mean to. And the fact you hurt me is proof that I made you come very, very hard. This is a war wound, Kara Danvers, and I won’t have you diminish its value by apologizing.”

Kara looked like she wanted to argue, but she stopped herself. She lay down on the roof next to Lena, who rolled onto her side to return her stare.

“I can’t believe we just did that.”

“Which part?”

“Any of it. I dropped you. From, like, space.”

Lena laughed. “Skydiving is for dudes.”

Kara laughed and kissed Lena. “Yeah.”

“We should get you to the hospital...”

“You can get me there in, what, ten seconds?”

Kara shrugged. “Well, maybe fifteen...”

“So we can lie here for a little while longer...?”

Kara reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Lena’s ear. “Yeah, I guess that would be fine.”

Lena scooted closer, put her head on Kara’s shoulder, and closed her eyes. Her fingers did hurt, but it was a pain she was willing to endure if it meant prolonging this moment for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to turn this post into a fic, but here it is:  
> http://possiblestalker.tumblr.com/post/158476619505/hey-lena-what-happened-to-your-hand


End file.
